Faim
Faim was a supporting character in the twelfth episode of the Devilman anime. Appearance Faim was a young demoness about the age of a human in their early teens, she had a small body with red skin and pointed elf like ears, and dark green eyes. Her entire body is covered in flames with them burning brightest at her head to emulate hair. Powers and Abilities She could fly and was capable of pyrokinesis (creating fire at will), the fire was hot enough to melt through metal. Personality Faim was a mischievous and spritely young demon, not evil by any standards, simply prefering to play pranks on people even if it killed them. it is said that she had a mother who had taught her not to attack those of her own kind. She seems to have a strong dislike for killing or hurting people and is disgusted when Zannin did so, which is somewhat hypocritical considering the amount of damage she causes early on, although in truth the only time she is seen killing people was by accident. She had a strong dislike for Zannin after he had savagely attacked her and she considered him disgusting, and cared for the unintelligent Aguilar, while initially disliking the demon but she quickly warmed up to the beast. She was also a great fan of Devilman, assisting him in his battle with Zannin. She also thought Zennon was a creep. History Faim was summoned by Zeeno to take Aguilar to the Demon General Zannin, reluctantly she does so, gathering the beast and begins to fly in the direction of Zannin's cave. However on the long journey she falls asleep only to awaken and find them only half way there annoyed by this she plays a prank on Aguilar setting light to his tail before she pulls of and flies into the city where she continues to play mischief by setting light to several buildings. The two eventually arrive at Zannin's cave several hours late, Faim shyly walks up hoping to find Zannin and apologize, however he comes up behind her and begins to beat her with his whip tail. She barely escapes setting alight to the tip of his tail and flying off. Faim watches as Zannin commences his attack on the city destroying several buildings in the process, she decides to play a trick on him and quickly follows him back to his cave. She arrives and travels inside only to find Aguilar chained up and beaten, feeling sorry for the beast she burns through the chain and the two leave the cave, however Zannin overhears them and follows. He catches Faim and begins to choke her and starts to throw her around. Eventually he throws her down to the ground where on impact she creates a massive explosion. After regaining herself she watches Devilman start battle with Zannin and Aguilar. After Aguilar is killed Zannin and Devilman square off in the streets below however Zannin gains the upper hand attacking and open wound Devilman had received earlier. Feeling sorry for Devilman and sickened by Zannin's actions she tried to help him, she goes over to a massive oil barrel and begins to cut through he metal releasing it and it runs over Zannin and allows an escape for Devilman. Zannin flees but Faim is hit by a piece of shrapnel as the barrel explodes knocking her into the ocean, watching Devilman recuperate himself she promises to him never to be bad again as she goes under. Trivia *It is left somewhat ambiguous as to whether or not Faim dies at the end of the episode, it is possible that seeing how the episode followed her and not Devilman and that she was a child herself, the writers did not want to kill off such a young character to upset audiences. *In the Discotek Media release, her name is translated as "Firem" rather than her actual name. Gallery Jjkjkj.png klklklkkl.png jkj.png Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters